Season 3 Q
If Greta got pissed off and hit the Divine Ephiny would it have worked? She is nails. Are we safe to assume most of Frandelle is ashes now? Yes. Is Derek dead? Yeah, he had a heart attack when Igneon arrived. Is the Jade Lady dead? Yes, she is. Is the Dragon in the South also dead? TBD How long in Frandelle? A few weeks. What’s the Tyrant’s real name? If anyone had asked what its name in-game, it would have told you its name died a long time ago, it doesn’t hold to names like the others. But it is called Glacius. Is Glacius gendered? The Voice from Above wants to be considered a boy, Lady of Jade wants to be considered a girl but they are genderless. What’s Lady of Jade’s name? She identifies as the Jade Lady now. Was meeting the Tyrant luck? More or less, if we had gone looking for the Tyrant that would have gone wrong. Anyone that already met it, it would have left. What would have happened if Chui, Brink and Henri had gone into the door above the cave? It was an old dwarven city but everyone in there was zombified. The cave with the horrible blackness, is that similar to the one we lost characters in before? Yes, directly linked. What was Xander Hollows’ deal? Last living man in the City of the Mad, he showed up intentionally looking for the place, a very long time ago. The ruler of the City let him out to do something important. Are we likely to see him again? Hopefully! City of the Mad, is that where Gol’goloth ended up? Yes. So, the City of the Mad has its own timeline? Yes, it exists in its own way. Is Xander undead? Technically no. Chui got thrown off a mountain and was marked, does Chui now have a finger hole in him? He was full on impaled, essentially he will get up in the snow at the base of the mountain, feeling the damp watery cold, the centre will be scarred and the edges with his tattoos look as if they glow, like a sun. Same around the back. What happened to Ghede? Off limits. He’s still linked to the City of the Mad. The City and the Temple are in the same demi-plane. What was the deal with those zombies? Ruler of the City of the Mad, referring to itself as the Patient Abyss, is sending things out into the wild now. It can’t send a person back, it is splicing the memory of what two objects were and throwing that out. The memory of armour and of a dwarf, made that monstrosity. What is its purpose? Primarily it needs to protect itself from the dragons, and it also wants to destroy the dragons. The existence of the Patience of the Abyss creates a necromantic effect on the land. Did it care that the King used this power? The Patient Abyss used the King more than the King used it. Brink’s tally whenever she used vampiric powers, was this linked? It was, if she continued to use it she could have been taken by the Patient Abyss. What was Lottie’s deal? Lottie was from Hygard, she wasn’t time displaced or a zombie or anything. How did she catch up with Prince in the tunnel? Lottie was just lucky, both Lottie and Prince were time displaced, they left the tunnel before they entered it. What was Lottie’s house all about? Everyone became part of her delusion. How did she get to the North? She walked. Has she been in that cabin for 20 years? No, she’s just been wandering around. How was she immune to the cold? She believed so much that she was going to fulfil the prophecy that she couldn’t die. Why was the time displaced? It’s stepping into a place outside of reality, where normal rules don’t apply, normal rules are intentionally perverted by the Patient Abyss. Is that a geographical thing? All of the Frigid North has been touched by the Abyss but some specific caves are direct doorways into their domain. Were Brink and Henri time displaced at all? Only Prince and Lottie were displaced. Why didn’t Brink see any trace that Henri had been on the peak? They do attempt to dismiss any sign of anything living there. Why were there Ts’kwesnes at the top of each Peak? Who chained them there? At the peak with the Tyrant, the Ts’kwesnes were not chained there. Ones above the dwarven cities were chained to keep them part of the Trial. The Tyrant will try and arrange for some guardians to keep people away, and keep signs of trespass away. Does that equal yetis because they are tough? Yeah and they climb. How does the Tyrant get the Ts’kwesnes there? The Tyrant curses them, that’s why they have glowing eyes. It is the Wendigo curse. The Tyrant is raising the living into a Wendigo to combat the Patient of the Abyss. Mo’gash the Fool tried to climb the Peak in that his grandfather, Mo’gash the Proud, had conquered, but he screwed up and got cursed. What is the reason for going up the Peak? People are drawn to the challenge, the promise of enlightenment. From the dwarven point of view, people go up for different things, it is about what you want from yourself. Is the Tyrant’s present the reason for the cold? Yes, and it because it has been discovered again it is getting colder. The swimming in cold sensation? It is a result of being near the Tyrant’s place. Chui will feel like that forever. A large shadow was cast over Divine Ephiny in an epilogue and it said, it’s you again, who was it? This was Igneon. What are Breanne and Pabu up to? They left and are travelling South. When we last left the people from the East, they were headed South, if we were to rejoin them, would it be this much time or would it skip back to the points where the paths diverged? Fill in the gap between. How long was the North? A couple of weeks. Birgitta was not open about her magics, how was she doing it? It is a ritual, passed down through generations, it’s normal to her, she doesn’t consider it ‘magic’ or really understand what magic is. More to know on the fate of Chester Abigail? He dead, he’s a zombie. Xander is intentionally herding a crowd of mindless corpses to the South. What happens if you take the things of the North out of the influence? Either they become weak, or they spread the source. Igneon has been to the South, he’s going to the West, the Patient Abyss is God-like, why is the Patient Abyss sending the things South when Igneon has gone? The South is a big place. Will everything peak at Hygard? TBD What are the conical shells? Where the hermit crab like beings go to die, the conical shell graveyard. It became a spawning ground of zombie crabs. The guards at the town were younger versions, they are tribal creatures. Would we have found Gorton in Gearberg? No. What is the deal with Greto and Jack the Slayer? The ‘God slayer’ knock-offs. After the weaver got killed, there were a down on their luck group who hired on an additional actor to imitate, they are competent, so they walked around doing mercenary work, as long as there was coin or drink to be had. After the Igneon incident, everyone started not caring about things, Sinead was looking for some help to fix the problem, and slamming such a title around got the attention of the wanna-be heroes. They conned each other. Jack the Slayer went West instead. Is Sinead actually a Princess? No, she was throwing that title around to enlist people to help. Who is Jack the Slayer? find out in the West Who was in the Group? Greto, Jack the Slayer, Sammy (like Somesuch) and Dazzbang (he was the Fizzlesnitch). Sinead enlisted them. There wasn’t a Chenzira copy because she laid low, although Sinead was a coincidence. What did Birgitta do after parting ways? She would continue to fish and survive, heading Northest, to reunite with her owlbears. What stuff does Brink and Henri get made in the dwarven forges? have to go over that projectile weaponry, and hooks for climbing The Drow village worshipping the Shadow King? They are still local to the Shadow King and they worship the Moon and the world between, a throw back to Vuul. That camp are clinging to the old ways, and they are certain their time will come. They are too remote to know that the Shadow King is no more. Is Vuul’s spear still with Dirgrim? Yes. That weapon is Abyss imbued. Was the tea actually drugged? It was a medical tea to calm them and help them sleep, it is made of cave root. Why did Prince spew out some shade? Interacted with stuff that Prince had inside him. It was a secret test to see if anyone was affected. Janelle confirmed that Prince was tainted with the tea. What is it like to be of the Abyss? They are essentially immortal. Big explosion, do we know that our quest is at an end in the North? No. What is Brink and Henri doing? They found nothing in the mountain so their task is done. They are going back to Gearberg. During that time they are going to head South out of the North, backtracking the way they came. Henri just wanted to warn the village, to spread the word. The timings may make them all link up again. Chui achieved what he ended up doing. Prince wants to be reunited with Mellori, why hasn’t he killed himself? He thinks it’s the cowards way out. If he dies by his own hands, in doing so he might damn himself. Maybe he made Mellori a God and his powers are from her, because of his beliefs. Prince is chilled to the core. All this was to spite Lady Jane. Maybe he should just do his quest, which is getting back to her. If Mellori gave him the gift, is that that throwing it back in her face? Does Blim have an interest in going South? No he wants to finish his internship. Coghold has the finest crafting. Why didn't the other dwarves know about the other Trials of the Peak? They don’t classify the other peaks as the Trial. What is the West like? There are a lot of islands, it has a warm twist to it for the most part. Why did the Jade Lady refer to Tektite as Mortallus? TBD Is the Divine Ephiny related to the Weaver in some way? The Weaver’s only angel. So, given angels are construction of the faith? How does the Ephiny still exist after the Weaver was killed? Divine Ephiny is given fact throughout Frandelle, given being through the people, not tied to the Weaver. This technically makes the Weaver the God of Frandelle. Who believes in Jack? He is tied to a mortal form, and has a new patron. Would he be an angel of the Mellori? TBD The Tyrant would have deconstructed Prince’s existence. Was Madam Breton running away from someone when he left Adelais behind? He didn’t realise the mistake that had happened, until it was wait too late to make anything of it, and lived with the lie. What are the other Adelais’ parents like? One of them was struggling with having a kid and sidled the baby off on someone else, hoping they would be mixed up. They were Frandellese as well. It was engineered. How often to Frandellese travel to Stormroque? Adelais’ parents were attempting to trade. They are slave traders. For the other Adelais only one of the parents was struggling, they were in Stormroque celebrating their babies. The Breton mother was in denial as well. If Adelais of Stormroque had mentioned to Breton mother she would have got mad at Breton father saying she knew it all along. Any other siblings? No. Why was Igneon after the Jade Lady? To kill her. Did anyone fork over the Jade Lady? Some people tried, yeah. He would make them a Champion. Who did Chui kill when he took the mark? TBD Why did the old lady call for Adelais, requested to see her in the Palace? It was a suggestion that Adelais go there, she would no longer be Jade Lady so you would meet the new one, because there were legal repercussions. There was the weird barrier of magic in the walls of Frandelle, where Slake was poofed away, given that Stevens is slightly different nature, what were the ramifications of going to court? Would they have been able to demagic him into a pot? They would have tried, and with enough of them they could have succeeded. When Stevens was helping out a dockhand making an entrance into Frandelle, would he have been busted? Yep. Those guys got arrested. Was Pabu rotting in a cell somewhere? No, he got away, and joined up with Prince and then got on the boat with Breanne. Did Breanne hook up with the bartender? Highly unlikely. Does Jack the Slayer have a ferret? TBD Talk about Greta flying through the air on a stick, which myth was that? Riding the Weaver. Where is Greta’s butter knife he used as a child? One of the Hygard evacuees has it. Where is Po and Samuel? Things are still happening in Hygard.